


《青焰》番外：月光情人（6）河蟹

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 104





	《青焰》番外：月光情人（6）河蟹

昏暗的灯光下，被褥上的洁白身体缓慢起伏，声音被埋住了，肌肤之间摩挲的声音就格外明显。  
江万翎仰躺着，感觉Alpha不断的吻一枚枚落在腰部，腹部。身体那个段位太敏感，他老忍不住要躲，这时候Alpha就会伸出手，缓慢但坚决地按住他，让他展开身体，不容拒绝。  
Alpha无疑是强势的。他的信息素气息已经蔓延了整个房间，充斥着每个角度。就连床头柜上的熏香，都被他信息素的味道压住了。江万翎只能闻到一点点威士忌的酒气，但已经有中开始微醺的错觉。  
罗靳星看着江万翎的眼睛，剥下他的内裤，脱下他的袜子，掐着他的腿弯打开，跻身在两腿间。  
他前戏做得足，江万翎的胸膛和小腹上都出了一层薄汗，阴茎挺立着，前端浅浅的红。罗靳星在他肩膀上亲了亲，伸手握住，忽轻忽重地抚慰他。江万翎身体弹了一下，深深呼吸，手指难以自控地搭上罗靳星的手臂。他每动一下小臂上的肌肉都鼓动一下，江万翎的指尖下能清晰地感觉到。一想到他这双手正操控着他的身体，就难耐得受不了。罗靳星的动作越来越快，江万翎眼神有些涣散，手也不自觉从小臂攀上罗靳星的肩，然后勾着他的脖子和自己亲吻。  
罗靳星俯身下来，汹涌的信息素包裹住江万翎。江万翎皱了皱鼻子，在空气中嗅。他平时的样子有些疏离，这动作做起来就格外可爱，鼻尖还有些冒汗。  
罗靳星给了他一个长吻，又轻轻咬了下他的鼻尖，故意问：“舒服吗？”  
“别问。”江万翎捂住他的唇。  
罗靳星又开始细细密密地吻他的手，从手掌到指缝，从指缝到指尖：“那这样舒服吗？”  
江万翎被他握着手腕，看他一点点亲吻到手腕内侧的部分，感觉自己手腕下的血管轻轻跳动。  
他这么看了他两秒：“……舒服。”  
罗靳星喉头动了动，从他身上起身，跪在床上解开皮带。金属碰撞的声音琐琐碎碎的，江万翎却听得面红耳赤。罗靳星解开皮带，蹬掉西裤，抬眼看着他。  
江万翎仰躺着，此刻微微撑起上身，淡色的唇被吻得有些红。罗靳星的床单是深蓝色的，衬得江万翎皮肤白的发光，他平时那么个贵公子，被剥了衣服放到床上，就像嵌在绒盒里的珠玉，不但贵气不减，还生出些明艳的意味。  
罗靳星眯着眼，拇指在唇上摩擦一下，仿佛一头兽类在琢磨如何下口。  
或许是他的进攻性太强，江万翎往后退了一些，很快被搂回去。罗靳星开始压着他做扩充。  
江万翎从未被人这么冒犯过，眼睛都有些被逼红了，罗靳星还不断咬着他的耳朵说些过分的话，故意欺负他。江万翎的性格又不会反击，最后急地在他肩膀啃了一口，才让罗靳星逗够了他。然而Beta不比Omega，紧张加上害怕，他的身体一直放不开，后面紧涩难以开拓。  
罗靳星耐心地给他做了十分钟，额头已经开始冒汗，身上也一股蒸腾的汗气。  
“等会儿会有点疼，我小心点。”他说。  
江万翎望着他，小声地说了什么。  
罗靳星没听清，江万翎摸索着床头柜，拉开抽屉。  
罗靳星往里头一瞥，愣住了。抽屉里被码得整整齐齐的十几盒安全套，还有两三瓶润滑液。  
罗靳星目光复杂地看着江万翎。  
江万翎被他看得有些气短：“不是我！”  
罗靳星挑了挑眉，随手翻弄起抽屉里的东西，很快挑了两瓶出来：“你喜欢薄荷的还是草莓的？”  
“随便……”江万翎挪开眼。  
“嗯？喜欢薄荷的还是草莓的？你不说我不知道用哪个比较好啊……”  
江万翎算是发现，这人上了床就是个腹黑的。前个多小时里他已经被欺负地很惨了，现在也不想做无谓的抗争。  
“……薄荷的。”  
“哦。”罗靳星意味深长地看他一眼。  
江万翎不是很懂。但是也没多久他就懂了。  
薄荷的润滑液太刺激，光靠身体就完全能体会了。后面本来就很敏感，被润滑液的触感一刺激，连着倒吸好几口凉气。罗靳星的手指越来越快，动作也越来越大，很快后面就传来咕叽的水声，江万翎横着手臂挡在眼前，咬着唇轻轻吞咽。  
罗靳星见人给被他欺负成这样子，也不再继续逗他。很快江万翎感觉后面被抵住一个灼热的硬物。  
“疼就告诉我。”  
阴茎开始缓慢地进入他。如果说之前仅仅是感觉身体被探索，那么现在完全是身体被打开。江万翎不断小口呼气，感觉后面胀得不行，不过没有多疼。  
以为身体已经完全被填满，再没有可容纳的余地，一瞥下却发现阴茎还有几寸在外面。江万翎脚后跟在床单上蹭了下，很快被人勾着腿弯抱起来，整个人落入一个怀抱，身体下沉，彻底将阴茎吞到了底！  
“唔……”江万翎猝不及防地绷紧肌肉，环抱住罗靳星的肩，有些慌乱地说，“这样不行，太深了！”  
他不由自主地抬起臀部，罗靳星却反手抱着他的臀，缓慢地揉着，往下按：“乖，可以的……你里面太紧了，先适应一下。”  
罗靳星性器的尺寸不容小觑，忽然间全部吞没下去，江万翎几乎怀疑自己要被撑开了，这种恐惧伴随着一种微妙的快感，顷刻间将他占领。  
一开始身体抖得不行，腰和腿都是软的，什么力气都用不上，又被罗靳星抱着哄着，等到能够接受时，体内的阴茎才开始抽动。  
起先还是小幅度的，缠绵又温柔的，很快没多久罗靳星就有些失控。因为出汗的原因，江万翎的胸口微微发凉，贴着罗靳星灼热的胸口，触感非常明显。罗靳星还保持着抱着他跪在床上的姿势，搂着江万翎的腰和臀上下耸动。  
这样的体位，江万翎不得不全身蜷缩起来，完全被罗靳星环抱在怀里。江万翎身材颀长，以前没觉得跟罗靳星站在一起体型小多少，实际上他完全是腿长，身材精实漂亮，肌肉线条也纤长优雅，实际上骨架并不大。罗靳星从体型上则尽显Alpha的优势，骨架大，体格高，身体结实又矫健，每一寸肌理下都藏着爆发力。他这样抱江万翎，几乎将他整个人团在怀里，包裹着，顶弄着。  
罗靳星还没动几下，江万翎就快受不了这么色气露骨的气氛，连脸都埋在他胸口不肯出来，声音更是隐忍地隐隐约约。  
“你出了好多汗，是紧张吗？”罗靳星一边持续地操弄着他， 一边低头去亲江万翎埋起来的眉毛和眼睛，“万翎，看着我，你怎么了，嗯？别躲起来，我想看看你。”  
江万翎已经被他按着不知道说了多少荤话，知道自己止不住他，索性就抬头亲他，以吻来封口。罗靳星因为江万翎主动的亲吻，又忍不住凶狠地顶动了两下，咬着他耳朵问：“这样舒服吗？还是这样比较舒服？你喜欢我怎么干你？”  
江万翎含蓄了一辈子，觉得他有点过分了，就伏在胸口喘息着小声说：“下流。”  
“下流？”罗靳星抱着他惩罚似地连续顶弄了十几下，这次抱着人躺倒床上，眼神忽深忽暗，“还有更下流的。”  
说着他完全挽住江万翎的膝弯，将他修长的腿折叠起来，从上到下地往里面插。江万翎的身体意外的柔韧，真完全被他折了过去，膝盖完全贴到肩膀上方，两腿间的状况也因这个体位而一览无余。  
性器已经变成深红色，坚硬得不行，顶端湿润着，随着罗靳星每次进入他而晃动着，撞到肚皮上，而两腿之间那个隐秘的位置，能清楚地看到后穴是怎么吞食Alpha巨大的阴茎。  
“你看，不能光说下流的是我吧？这么说是不是不太公平嗯？”罗靳星一边说话，一边看江万翎整个脸都红了，故意放慢动作，让她看自己是怎么被侵入、被侵犯的，“你里面好紧，还会动……如果这样干进去，里面还会收缩。”  
江万翎完全说不出话了，他没预估到罗靳星在床上的不要脸程度。事实上罗靳星也的确觉得在床上不需要什么矜持，上了床就是完全的感官开放，给予对方最完美的性体验和性高潮才是最重要的。  
罗靳星这么从上压制地插了一会儿，直到江万翎都快被逼哭了，这才放过他，将他翻过身来，从后面操进去。  
江万翎感到自己随波摆动，身体和思想完全不受控制，快感像海潮一波波打来，整个人完全坠入一个不同的世界。  
隐约记得罗靳星在他耳边说“你又射了，还这么多”，或者是“这样干是不是比较舒服”，“操这里会比较喜欢吗”。到某个节点时，罗靳星操的越来越凶狠，阴茎就像凶器一样不断进入，侵犯着他，臀部都被撞红了一片，视线也晃动不清。  
当时踢着腿或咬着他说太快了，太深了，不能继续了，反而像刺激到罗靳星一样，顶撞他的力度更大，进入的更深，仿佛要他受得了受不了的都受着。罗靳星浑身的信息素像爆炸一样蔓延开来，汹涌而铺天盖地的席卷他。  
江万翎多少次觉得自己要被毁灭了，又活了过来。  
Alpha成结的时候他有些惊恐，觉得自己真的不能承受更多了，但他很快被铺天盖地的吻给安抚。  
对方与他十指交错，饱含情欲又压抑地问：“射到里面好不好？”  
江万翎只露出两只红透的耳尖，在他的顶撞下点了点头。  
罗靳星的表情一瞬间变得有些凶狠，他将江万翎整个人箍在怀里，不容许他的一份偏离，与从同时猛地操到了最深处。阴茎连续跳了好几下，射在他身体里面。  
整个晚上，翻来覆去不记得多少回，最后嗓子都沙哑了，而罗靳星后来又说了什么，江万翎的确记不住。  
罗靳星一次次地让他体验着最汹涌而澎湃的性高潮。他在这浪潮里，他几乎不想上岸了。


End file.
